REQUIUM FOR A LOST SOUL
by EJM513
Summary: When Eliza Fullbuster finds her life in danger, she is forced to travel back in time for her own safety for and indeterminable amount of time. It is up to the Fairy Tail gang to protect one of own and keep the rest of the guild from discovering her true identity. Full summery in story. Rated T for language and some violence.


**AN: OH GOSH! LOOK WHO'S HERE WITH ANOTHER NEW STORY BECAUSE SHE JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL AND FINALLY HAS TIME TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE SOMETHING!**

 **I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORIES I'VE HAD ON THERE, SCHOOL HAS KICKED MY BUT AND MY INSPIRATION AND WILL TO WRITE EACH STORY VARIES IF YOU WANT ME TO COMPLETELY HONEST.**

 **BUT RIGHT NOW I WANT TO TRY AND WRITE A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION ABOUT THE NEXT GENERATION (ORIGINAL I KNOW) AND… WELL I GUESS THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY ABOUT THAT. I TRIED TO WRITE ONE A FEW YEARS A GO AND… I JUST WASN'T FEELING THE DIRECITON IT WAS GOING SO I'VE DECIDED THE CHANGE IT UP A LITTLE.**

 **I WILL GIVE A QUICK LIST OF WHO THE SECOND GENERATION IS AND WHAT POWERS THEY HAVE. … OR AT LEAST THE ONES WHO WILL BE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. THERE WILL ALSO BE AN EXTENDED SUMMERY AS WELL.**

 **PLEAE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER-PEOPLE I DO NOT OWN FARIY TAIL… IT'T NOT POSSIBLE. I ALSO DON'T OWN DUMBO, WHICH IS WHERE I GOT THE LULLABY FROM (SERIOUSLLY LISTEN TO BABY MINE… ITS WONDERFUL)**

THE DRAGNELLE (NALU) CHILDREN:

LILA DRAGNELLE-FIRE DRAGON SLAYER (4TH GENERATION, WHICH ARE DRAGON SLAYERS THOUGHT BY OTHER DRAGON SLAYERS)

JUDE/IGGY DRAGNELLE-CELESTIAL MAGIC

-FIVE YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE, LILA BEING THE ODLEST

THE FULLBUSTER (GRUVIA) CHILDREN:

NICHOLAS FULLBUSTER-ICE MAKE MAGIC

ELIZABETH/ELIZA FULLBUSTER-WATER MAGIC, SOME SNOW PROPERTIES

-FOUR YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE, NICHOLAS BEING THE OLDEST

REDFOX CHILDREN

HAZEL REDFOX- IRON DRAGON SLAYER

RIN REDFOX (TWIN NUMBER ONE) - SCRIPT MAGIC

ELLE REDFOX (TWIN NUMBER TWO)-SCRIPT MAGIC

-SIX YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE, HAZEL BEING THE OLDEST

SCARLET (JERZA) CHILDREN

SIMON SCARLET-HEAVNY BODY MAGIC

ROSE SCARLET- REQUPID MAGIC

-EIGHT YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE, SIMON BEING THE OLDEST

DYER CHILDREN:

AURORA DYER- LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER (I THINK THAT WHAT LAXUS HAS…) CAN TAKE OVER AS WELL BUT IS NOT HER MAIN MAGIC

MARKOV/MARK DYER- LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER

LUCAS DYER- TAKE OVER MAGIC

AURORA IS THE OLDEST, TWO YEARS OLDER THAN MARK, MARK IS THREE YEARS YEAR OLDER THAN LUCAS

SUMMERY: Life for Eliza Fullbuster has returned to normal after her unexpected and powerful turn in the Grand Magic Games. She was proud to have played a role in securing Fairy Tail's victory, but she is ready to move on with her life-including finding a place of her own. However her world gets turned upside once more with Mark Dyery, fueled by his bitter angry for having been snubbed his chance of glory for the last time, lashes out at Fairy Tail. More specifically he's after the six members who participated in the games, with Eliza being his prime target for reason unknown to everyone but her. To make matters worse, her water magic makes her the most venerable of the six to Mark's lightning magic. Thanks to intervention from the magic counsel, Eliza is left with three choices; run and be hunted, stay and fight, or be sent back in time and be find protection there. Taking a chance Eliza decided to travel back in time and seek refuge in the guild for an indefinite amount of time.

~REQUIM FOR A LOST SOUL~

PROLOGUE

" _How has my life come to this?_ "

" _What did she do to deserve this?"_

" _Haven't I lost enough? My parents… Url… I had to watch my father die twice…. I almost lost Juvia. But why my daughter? Mavis please don't take away my little girl. .. I… I don't think I would have the strength to come back from that."_

All these thoughts were rushing through Gray Fullbuster's head as he sat in Fairy Tail's infirmary. His black eyes were glued onto the petite figure of his 19-year-old daughter. His wife, Juvia, was lying on the bed next to her, holding her close and whispering in her ear. It was an unverving sight to say the least. Eliza had always had alabaster skin but in that moment her skin resembled a pile of ash more than a beautiful stone. Her long dark curls were splayed around her head like a hallo, just as it always did when she was sleeping.

Gray grimaced at the thought. He could try and tell himself otherwise but his daughter was not sleeping. Elizabeth Fullbuster was, for lack of a better way of describing her condition, in a comma. It was a miracle she was still breathing, that her heart was beating. However the gentle rise and fall of her chest or warm drumming of her heart brought little comfort to Gray or Juvia. Fairy Tail's resident healer, Wendy Cobalt (nee. Marvel) had informed them with tears in her eyes that Eliza would most likely never open her eyes again.

It was impossible for Gray to even begin to wrap his head around. His child was slipping away right in front of his eyes. He would never see her sparkling dark orbs or her beautiful smile. He would never hear her sing to herself as she did her chores or roll with laughter at some juvenile joke her brother told her.

The thought of his eldest child sent a cold shock of panic up his spine. Nicholas Fullbuster was out on a mission, completely and blissfully unaware of the state his little sister was in.

" _Oh Mavis… how are we supposed to tell Nick?_ " Gray closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying his best to keep his tears at bay. It was getting harder and harder with each passing second to do so. It seemed the reality of what was happening was sinking in with each moment. The cold numbness was being engulfed by a tidal wave of anger, of desperation and grief. His heart grew heavier and heavier and he could already begin to feel it begin to painfully break. He longed for the numbness, to put some distance between him and reality of his daughter dying in front of him.

A soft, angelic voice began to pull Gray out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared down his wife. Her soft whispering had turned into a gentle lullaby. Juvia's voice was so weak he struggled to decipher the words, but the tune was too familiar. It was the song Juvia would sing to their children for years-he had heard it in a long time.

"Baby mine don't you cry.

Baby mine dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to party, baby of mine."

She paused and took in a shaky breath, trying to gather the strength to continue such a simple song. She closed her eyes and kissed Eliza's cheek before continuing.

"Litte one, when you play,

Don't you mind what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,

They'd end up loving you, too.

All those same people scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you…"

Juvia's voice quivered and dimmed as she heard Gray begin to sing along, his head bent down close to Eliza's as if to make sure she could hear him. Her throat began to dry and crack as she listened to his horse, shaky voice. Juvia suddenly had no will to continue the song. She buried her face into daughter's hair and let her tears flow as she listened to him sing to their little girl.

"From your head, down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine."

Gray's voice grew weaker and more strangled as he willed himself to finish the song. His trembling hands began to stroke her hair. As the final notes escaped his lips, the little string inside of his broke. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as sobs began to wrack his body. Gray shook his head in despair and gingerly kissed Eliza's temple. He pressed his forehead against hers, unable to stop the ocean of tears that were spilling down his face.

"My baby…" Gray whispered, kissing her temple once more as Juvia tightened held her closer.

"I'm so sorry raindrop. I'm so… so sorry…"

 **WELL THAT IT IS FOR NOW! I WILL GET CHAPTER ONE STARTED TOMORROW AND HOPEFULY WILL GET IT UP BEFORE I LEAVE FOR GERMANY ON MONDAY! I WILL MOST LIKELY BE ABLE TO GET SOME WRITING DONE, BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH UP LOADING I'LL BE ABLE TO DO SO…**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL AND CONTINUE TO DO WELL.**

 **LOVE,**

 **EJM513**


End file.
